you're my flashlight
by ChocolateHazelnut
Summary: Jika Tuhan tidak memberikanmu happy ending, maka cerita dalam hidupmu belum selesai. Dan jika Tuhan menghendaki jodohmu bukan dia, artinya masih ada seseorang yang mencintaimu melebihi yang kau harapkan. WARNING! : Gaje, abal, aneh, (maybe) typo, EYD berantakan, gak nyambung sama judul, alur cerita amburadul. My first fic SasuSaku


**You're my Flashlight**

* * *

 **Songfic Flashlight - Jessie J**

* * *

 **A** uthor : ChocolateHazelnut

 **R** ated : T (Teen)

 **G** enre : Romance, Drama

 **M** ain Character : [Sasuke U., Sakura H.], Sasori

 **S** ummary : Jika Tuhan tidak memberikanmu happy ending, maka cerita dalam hidupmu belum selesai. Dan jika Tuhan menghendaki jodohmu bukan dia, artinya masih ada seseorang yang mencintaimu melebihi yang kau harapkan.

 **WARNING!** : Gaje, abal, aneh, (maybe) typo, EYD berantakan, gak nyambung sama judul, alur cerita amburadul, dll.

* * *

 **Ch 1**

* * *

 **\- Sakura Point Of View**

Sebenarnya masuk sekolah itu malas. Apalagi dengan guru galak seperti Kushina- _sensei_ , murid menyebalkan seperti Naruto- _baka_ , dan si dingin Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi kalau sudah bertemu dengan Sasori, wah, bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran...

Dia itu emang beda kelas sama aku. Dia kelas 10F dan aku kelas 10E.

Aku kangen dia,,, serasa berabad-abad aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Ahh, lebih baik tidak libur musim panas dibanding tidak bertemu dengan Sasori. Apalagi sekarang udara sudah mulai dingin. Hh... tidak adakah libur musim gugur atau musim dingin? Ah, bersyukurlah Sakura, jika libur musim gugur dan musim dingin itu ada, kau bisa mati karena tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang OMG...

Sasori itu playboy, keren, bisa main gitar, dan wajahnya yang babyface itu,,, wuaaah, selalu kepikiran... Tapi anehnya, kenapa Sasori yang ganteng bin keren itu FCnya lebih sedikit dibanding Sasuke yang dingin bin muka datar.

Bodo amat... kelas E kan murid-muridnya lebih populer dibanding kelas F. Ah, _gomennasai_ Sasori- _kun_...

Okay, jika terus kepikiran, bisa-bisa kau mati di tangan Asuma karena terlambat, Sakura... Oh, bodoh... lagipula ini masih jam 06.15. Tapi aku tidak mau menunjukkan diriku yang jelek dihadapan Sasori. Yah, cewek memang begitu dengan gebetannya.

* * *

Aku memasang _earphone_ ku ke telingaku. Lagu Flashlight - Jessie J. Salah satu lagu favoritku yang lagi ngehits di Konoha High School.

 ** _When tomorrow comes_**

 ** _I'll be on my own_**

 ** _Feeling frightened up_**

 ** _The things that I don't know_**

 ** _When tomorrow comes_**

 ** _Tomorrow comes_**

 ** _Tomorrow comes_**

Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menyanyikan lagu itu dihadapan Sasori. Tapi entah kenapa aku takut dia menolakku...

Oke, jadinya aku _lips sing_ saat ini. Jika aku menyanyikan dengan suara kelas, wah, aku bisa dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa...

 ** _And though the road is long_**

 ** _I look up to the sky_**

 ** _In the dark I found, I stop and I won't fly_**

 ** _And I sing along_** _,_ —syuuut...

"Eh?"

"Hei, lagi dengerin lagu apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja, dengan tidak diundang, si pantat ayam itu datang. Melepas salah satu _earphone_ ku dan memasangnya di telinganya.

"Dasar jidat, denger lagu ini gak ngajak-ngajak!" protesnya. Aku hanya diam tidak menanggapinya.

 ** _I got all I need when I got you and I_**

 ** _I look around me, and see sweet life_**

 ** _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_**

 ** _You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_**

 ** _Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_**

 ** _Can't lie, it's a sweet life_**

 ** _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my_** ** _flashlight_**

 ** _You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_**

 ** _Cause you're my flashlight_**

 ** _You're my flash light, you're my flashlight..._**

"Ah, nih, aku mau ke kelas dulu..." kata si pantat ayam mengembalikan _earphone_ ku ke telingaku dan langsung pergi ke kelas.

"..."

'Kesetrum apa dia tadi pagi?' batinku. 'Hm, bodo amat...' aku kembali berkutik dengan hp-ku sampai,,,

Sreeet—

'What the hell?!'

Plak, plak!

Aku menampar pipiku berkali-kali.

Ini pasti mimpi...

Oh, ayolah Sakura, tidak usah lebay begitu. Lagipula Sasori cuma lewat saja, bukan menembak atau menciummu...

"Sakura, bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Eeh— S-Sa-Sa-Sasori... m-memangnya ma-mau b-bicara te-tentang a-apa?" Oh, bodoh, sekarang aku jadi seperti Hinata.

"Nanti kau akan tahu..." Sasori langsung menyeret tangannku—

—ke belakang toilet. Hmm... tempat yang sangat bagus nan indah untuk berbicara empat mata dengan si gebetan...

"K-Kau mau bicara apa, Sasori?" tanyaku.

"Kaumautidakjadipacarku?" tanyanya tanpa jeda.

Jedeeeer—

Apa katanya? 'jadi pacarku'?

"Diam berarti kuanggap jawaban 'iya'" katanya.

* * *

"Woee, PJ yang udah jadian!"

"PJ Woyy,,, lagi bokek nih..."

Ya, aku dan Sasori resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih 10 detik yang lalu, jadilah kita disorak-soraki oleh murid yang lain.

"Sakura..." terdengar suara yang familiar di telingaku. Suara bariton Sasuke. "Selamat ya..." katanya tersenyum tipis.

"I-Iya..." aku membalas senyumannya.

"Semoga lageng..."

* * *

Pacaran dengan gebetanku yang selama ini aku sukai diam-diam? Ah, semoga saja ini bukanlah mimpi.

Hahh... semoga saja Sasori pacaran denganku karena benar-benar ada perasaan, bukan karena paksaan Ino yang telah mengetahui rahasiaku selama beberapa bulan yang lalu ini...

"Hey, Sakura!"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Sasuke...

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau begitu mengerti soal Romance kan?", aku mengangguk. "Nah, sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, dan—"

"—what... wait... eh, seseorang? Apa kau ini maho?" tanyaku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ya ampun Sakuraa! Kau pikir aku ini maho?! Kau kira aku ini sedang jatuh cinta dengan Naruto, apa?! Dasar Dekorin!" Sasuke menepuk dahiku.

"Sasuke no bakaaa! Nanti jidatku tambah lebar!" kataku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Gak mungkin... Jidatmu sudah terlalu lebar..." balas Sasuke.

"Pantat Ayaaam!"

"Tapi biarpun jidatmu lebar, kau tetap cantik kok..." kata Sasuke.

Blushh—

"Ehm, ehm, Sakura nanti Sasori cemburu lho..." kata Ino menyenggol lenganku pelan, melirik Sasuke.

"Ino babi...! Pergi sana, hush... hush..." kataku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku mengusir Ino bak anjing yang nakal.

"Iya,,, aku juga gak mau menghancurkan kemesraan orang lain..." Ino langsung pergi.

'Shit... akan kubalas kau nanti!' pikirku memberi death glare ke Ino. "Oya, Sasuke, apa yang mau kau bicarakan tadi?" tanyaku kembali ke Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Apa yang kau lakukan ketika orang yang kau suka pacaran dengan sahabatmu sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau itu aku, aku akan mencoba merelakannya dan berusaha untuk tidak menjadi PHO ataupun orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka..." jawabku.

Sasuke menatap ke langit-langit, "Kau tahu caranya move on dengan cepat?" tanyanya lagi. Entah kenapa dia mewawancaraiku seperti ini, sepertinya cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan...

"Tidak. karena dari dulu aku berniat move on dari Sasori tidak bisa..." jawabku dengan cepat dan mantap.

Sasuke terdiam, kemudian berpaling dengan dingin dari hadapanku.

"Eh? Apa aku salah bicara?"

* * *

Aku berniat menemui Sasuke, menanyakan alasannya mengapa berpaling dengan dingin dariku kemarin.

"Dekorin!" Ino menepuk bahuku.

"Hh... ada apa Pig?" tanyaku tanpa menatapnya, sibuk mencari kesana sini sosok pemuda berambut onyx dengan hairstyle pantat ayam.

"Kau sedang cari apa?" tanya Ino.

"Cari ayam..."

Ino langsung terdiam. 2 detik kemudian dia langsung heboh, "Whoaaa... Sakura nyariin Sasuke... dia sudah bosan sama Sasori!" teriak Ino.

"Diam PIG! Mana mungkin aku suka sama Sasuke!" sergahku, membekap mulut Ino.

"Terus? Ngapain kamu nyariin dia?" tanya Ino.

"Aku pengen nanya ke dia kenapa dia berpaling dari aku dengan dingin kemarin..." jawabku santai.

"Terus? Kalo kamu gak suka sama dia kenapa kamu peduli? Kalo kamu gak suka sama dia harusnya kamu gak peduli kalo dia berpaling dengan dingin dari kamu" kata Ino.

"Aku cuma merasa nyaman aja sama dia kok..." sergahku. Eh... t-tunggu... n-nyaman?

* * *

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued

* * *

 **A/N : Yosh, ini fanfic romance pertama yang murni Hazel bikin. Ini bukti Hazel bisa bikin fanfic romance. Dan ini juga fanfic SasuSaku pertama Hazel. Daripada fanfic humor, reviewnya cuma segitu mulu. Fanfic romance NejiTen Hazel juga. Review segitu mulu gak bertambah -_- Okelah, semoga readers suka :3**

 **Next or Discontinued?**

 **Review = Next**


End file.
